


vitality

by punishmentcop



Series: mind my master [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fem!Akira, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Stink Kink, Sweat, Vaginal Sex, i guess?, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punishmentcop/pseuds/punishmentcop
Summary: “you’re… awfully worked up,” akira murmurs nervously, pulling her hair over her shoulder. she watches him in the mirror, sees and feels his hand snake up to grab at her chest. she nearly doubles over. ”mmh, akechi!”there’s a smirk against her skin and akechi chuckles lowly, toys with her chest as his other hand moves downward… akira leans forward onto the vanity, and then when akechi starts rubbing her through her shorts she melts back against him, moans just past his ear.his fingers find that her sex is warm and moist, but not from arousal, not yet. he bites her neck as a parting gift before he turns her around and shoves her against the vanity. akira gasps and looks down at him as he slides down her body, stopping at the delicate curve of her chest to lick and suck gently at her skin. he palms at her, both above and below her waist, making her emit sweet noises. sweet like her skin. sweet like her shampoo. sweet like her sweat.--in which akechi has a sweat/stink kink, and he can't wait to ravage akira after her workout.request from messing around in chat. we kept talking about this and i'm sure there will be more scenarios lol. may or may not be part of a larger au we're working on.





	vitality

akira doesn’t shower at the gym. not only does she distrust the facilities, but she doesn’t need pervs trying to sneak a peek at her when she’s trying to get clean. she’s thankful she doesn’t stink like some people do, and she's thankful that the train isn't packed. she finds a seat and holds her gym bag close, feels it shuffle around and a tiny meow escapes. she sticks a finger into the unzipped portion and feels morgana swat and bite at her playfully. 

the ride to her stop isnt long, but she's still energetic and decides to finish tonight with a jog home. she takes the long way, turning at the backstreets when she can, until inevitably she spots her own apartment. when she finally gets there her exhaustion pools just before she opens the door. after she finally gets it open--that lock really ought to get fixed soon--a sigh rises from her chest. she places her bag down and frees morgana from it, and immediately the cat stretches and rubs against her leg before trotting off to eat. she stretches too, forearm wiping sweat from her forehead. 

“honey, i’m home!”

 

akechi gets up from the report he’s writing, desk clean and papers stacked perfect. he turns off the light as he leaves. he's needed the break since he's been sitting there all evening, so he's glad to get up, move around. he finds her in the bedroom, putting her bag away. 

his eyes meet akira’s form beautifully elongated as she leans over, hair mussed up a little and  _ oh _ , he sees sweat dampening her shirt, the sheen of it on her lower back where her shirt rises. his heart flutters in his chest. 

“oh, you're back late. did you hit the gym?

 

akira smiles and turns around to cup his cheeks with her hands. 

“i did,” she says before pressing a kiss to his lips, “and i jogged after i got off at yongen-jaya.”

 

akechi hums and pecks her back, fingers brushing her arm just as she pulls away. he watches silently as she paces to the mirror and starts to pull off her shirt. it seems so slow to him until his eyes catch the glistening trail of sweat running down her back and catching underneath her bra. he swallows dryly. 

 

“i’m going to take a shower--” akira’s voice stops when akechi wraps his arms around her and buries his face in her neck. “akechi?”

 

he bites her softly with an open mouth and his tongue reaches out to lick her skin. he pulls back momentarily to swallow as the taste of salt and something gentle like her reaches his tongue. his cock twitches and he's sure akira can feel his hardening length pressing against the upper curve of her ass.

 

“a-akechi?”

 

the brunet breathes in and sighs against her skin, nuzzling her neck.

 

“i’ve missed you.”

 

akira’s hand reaches back to pet akechi’s hair, intending to soothe him, but it only urges him on. again he bites, moving up to sniff and lick just under the back of her hair. her hair is sweet-smelling, the lingering trace of her shampoo sending notes of lavender and juniper to his brain. but he focuses on the scent that initially drew him in, the sweat that she undoubtedly worked up for the past couple of hours… oh, it mixes so well with her perfume and shampoo--he can’t help but lick her skin again. salty  _ and _ sweet. her little diet has failed when it comes to chocolate and the like, he can taste.

 

“you’re… awfully worked up,” akira murmurs nervously, pulling her hair over her shoulder. she watches him in the mirror, sees and feels his hand snake up to grab at her chest. she nearly doubles over. ”mmh, akechi!”

 

there’s a smirk against her skin and akechi chuckles lowly, toys with her chest as his other hand moves downward… akira leans forward onto the vanity, and then when akechi starts rubbing her through her shorts she melts back against him, moans just past his ear.

his fingers find that her sex is warm and moist, but not from arousal, not yet. he bites her neck as a parting gift before he turns her around and shoves her against the vanity. akira gasps and looks down at him as he slides down her body, stopping at the delicate curve of her chest to lick and suck gently at her skin. he palms at her, both above and below her waist, making her emit sweet noises. sweet like her skin. sweet like her shampoo. sweet like her  _ sweat _ .

that’s what makes her realize that he isn’t just handsy or nippy, no. he’s thirsty for her in a way different than before… he’s only ever gotten this ravenous after she’s worked out, or after they’ve fucked for a good long while, when her body is hot and slick this way and oh--akechi… has a sweat kink.

 

“akechi…” she starts, framing his face with her hands again, “do you have a sweat kink?”

 

and just like that, akechi’s cheeks go red and he looks away, bashful that she’s found out his secret. he supposes he hasn’t been the most subtle lately--and today… well, he couldn’t help himself. he presses a kiss to the soft curve of her breast and hums, affirmative.

 

“is that a problem?”

 

akira lets her bated breath go. “n-no, it’s not, but… it’s a little weird.”

 

“do you want me to stop, then?

 

“no, no! i… like it when you get like this…”

 

akira’s cheeks dust pink and she scratches akechi’s head to encourage him, tries to coax him closer to her. he chuckles against her chest and keeps kissing, and then pulls her bra off of her. he kisses the beauty mark at the edge of her left nipple before he takes it into his mouth, suckling gently. akira sighs again only to bite her lip as he scrapes his teeth over her sensitive flesh, sending little sparks of pleasure up her spine. she pushes his head down, guides him underneath her breast where sweat has collected and it seems like he’s lost himself again because he’s licking and sucking, making animalistic little noises. she feels his grip tighten around her, holding her crushingly close when the way his fingers drag down her back makes her arch into him even more. 

it isn’t long before akechi’s made his way down her body, kissing and sucking loving little marks into her skin. he pushes down her shorts, and impatiently snaps the band of her panties before he lifts her leg to meet her core and--oh,  _ fuck _ yes. she can be angry about her panties later because right now, akechi’s mouth is working magic and she can barely even think. her fingers press against the vanity’s surface and her nails are nearly sharp enough to scratch it. she can only handle a minute or two of akechi lovingly suckling and tonguing at her clit before she’s trembling, and she has to pull him by his hair away from her sex to make him stop.

 

akechi’s expression is precious. his cheeks are reddened and his wine red eyes are clouded and dazed with desire… he’s panting a little and he licks his lips, savors the taste of her on his tongue with closed eyes. 

 

“bed, now,” akira commands, and akechi is eager to crawl his way over there. he unbuttons his shirt on the way and pulls it off before he lays atop the mattress, watching her. akira wastes no time crawling on top of him, turning above his chest and backing up so she can make full use of his face. 

akechi moans when akira’s hot sex reaches his mouth. he sucks and licks at her inner lips and then outer, finds that her trimmed pubes are laced with her sweat and  _ fuck _ \--he’s losing himself again because he barely registers his hands flying to hold her thighs down with a death grip. he hears akira moan above him, feels how her pussy twitches just above his mouth… oh, god, he can’t get enough of her. the heady scent of her sweat and lingering floral body wash has his senses in overdrive. he’s getting harder. by now it’s almost painful how tight his slacks are.

akira notices the way he’s straining and twitching in his pants and decides to return the favor. she leans forward to unbuckle his belt with trembling hands, undoes his slacks and pulls his cock from his boxers. her mouth waters at the sight of him perfectly red and leaking. she feels like she could compare him to candy. she leans forward to lick and suck at the tip, delicate fingers wrapped around the base. she hears and feels him moan against her sex and she has to keep herself from whimpering.

 

they’re like that as long as they can go, until akira’s shaking trying to keep herself up with her elbows. she’s made it down three-quarters of akechi’s cock and trying to will away her gag reflex. she wants to take him further, but she’s either going to spit up or collapse before she can. she’s soaking wet and akechi is still eagerly going, switching between suckling at her skin or fucking her with his tongue. it’s time she’d rather be fucked by something else--his fingers or his cock.

she raises her head from him, hair messily pulled over her shoulder. she sighs shakily as she pulls away from his face, and akechi pulls her back greedily, his hands alone strong enough to keep her there. 

 

“akechi,” she says, “let me go, i want you to fuck me.”

 

the brunet presses a parting kiss to akira’s lower lips and gives her one final lick. he wiggles out of his shirt and manages to kick off his pants, and then his boxers just enough to hang off of one leg with akira’s help. he smacks her ass lightly with love, coaxing her to turn around, and then he flips them over.

akira giggles as akechi pins her down and kisses her hard. she threads her fingers through his hair, spit and pre having stained them. she moans when he bites her lip again and again, and then she feels akechi guiding his cock to her pussy. they’re both so slick that akechi pushes into her in one swift motion that has akira crying out against his mouth. but the noises don’t stop there, no, because as soon as akechi is fully sheathed in her he’s pulling back out to fuck her hard and fast. every time, the head of his cock is pressing against her sweet spots, even when he’s deep. she’s going to come in minutes if he keeps this up.

 

among the sighs and moans, akira is scratching and grappling at akechi and he’s growling as he fucks into her, animalistic. akira wraps her legs around his hips, coaxing him to press as deeply as he can into her, stretching her to her limit and making it ache so so good. 

 

“like that, akechi,” she breathes, “ah, fuck,  _ oh _ \--”

 

“you drive me crazy, akira…”

 

“oh, i know--i know i know i know, oh  _ fuck _ yes!”

 

akira jolts against him, squeezing her arms around his neck to pull him close; she might as well be a boa constrictor the way that she’s clinging so desperately. her cries are fueling akechi to keep up the pace, but his stamina only goes so far and when his hips stutter and he’s mumbling into her neck that he’s going to come, akira’s pussy squeezes him deliciously--ah, fuck, he’s coming, he’s coming he’s coming he’s  _ coming _ \--

akechi lets out the most guttural growl that akira’s ever heard as he spills into her, cum flooding her insides with the sheer force of it. her sensitive nerves tells her that, and the thought of akechi burying his seed so deep into her is what has her close. akechi thumbs her clit and fuckfuckfuck she’s coming too, she can’t help it--oh god, fuck, it’s so good the way he fucks into her even after he comes and his thumb’s so good at rubbing her... before she knows it her orgasm is crashing over her like a tidal wave ricocheting and  _ she’s _ like a tidal wave because she’s fucking  _ squirting _ on his cock. 

her loud cries are the only thing akechi hears for the next half minute even after he starts slowing his movements. her voice dies down into helpless little whimpers in tandem with her body’s twitches. he cages her in his arms, holding her and kissing her neck and face lovingly. against his abdomen he feels the way her stomach muscles flutters, how her legs tremble around his hips and her fingers are digging into his back. they both breathe against each other’s skin, making hazy eye contact, kissing gently.

 

akechi is reluctant to pull away from her, but the sooner the better. he’ll get wrapped up in how she smells again, her sweat, her beautiful body… and she needs to clean up too. slowly he peels himself off of her, frowns internally at the way she tries to cling to him with her arms and legs. instead he lies beside her, resting his head on his hand and drawing shapes over her arm. she cuddles against his chest, a pleased hum rising from her throat. like a little kitten, he thinks. he can get a hot towel in a few minutes, but for now, he’s content holding her warmth in his arms.


End file.
